ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Valentione's Day 2009/Guide
Pairs seem to be randomly generated each time you do the event. Also, there is definitely more to matching than just matching the race-- I've seen results vary from 20 to 64 matching races exactly as desired. The personality description may factor in, but I can't see how you'd be able to ensure a match in that respect without a lot of organization and extra travelling. --Karunkun 19:46, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Did one run and got 98 points, on the second only 44 points... Don't know why. Matched all pieces right (according to race). My friend had the same ammount of points... --Killercat Bis 20:55, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Are there no new items this year? Wow, lame event is lamer than ever. --Thala 21:45, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Mmm, this may be wrong. I got 64 points and got the wand options. Edit? More research? Akihana 23:53, 6 February 2009 (UTC) I also experienced weird points. Here's my results with a friend. :First time: Him: 97 points - All correct matches Me: 64 points - Screwed up 1 match (both wands available upon completion) :Second Time: Him: 108 points - All correct matches (no +1, but other regular available) Me: 80 points - All correct matches (no +1, but other regular available) :Third Time Him: 98 points - All correct matches (+1 miracle available) Me: 98 points - All correct matches (neither +1 available) It also appears that you must wait a game day between attempts as we were both told "You must wait a bit longer to try again, kupo." after our second run. Pacmon 01:35, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I wanted to get my friend's signature on my wand except she's a female character and I'm a female character as well. So we tried to cheat the system by getting our male mules to get the chocolate, trading it to another person, then both partying up together, retrieving the chocolate, then trading and so on. No success. I'm not sure if it's because we're females or because the system knows. :P Oh well. --MinakoOfGaruda 02:17, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Cupid chocolate was available to me with 64 points on my first attempt. --Karunkun 05:16, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Can both the quest and the signed items be done btwn two of the same gender? SephirothYuyX 02:18, 8 February 2009 (UTC) If memory serves correctly from previous years, the questors for autographed items must be of the opposite gender. Rosalie 06:21, 8 February 2009 (UTC) me and a friend did this trying to get the potions both had a score of 97 and the page says 56+ or so and neither of us could get the potion anyone know how to get the potion since its the only item worth getting. did it a few more times together and both got a score of 140 on one still no potion option yet both have the HQ wands tryin it with those equiped now. with both HQ wands we got another score of 140 still no potion option choose the chocolate since its rare to remove it from the list gonna try again with both NQ wands both HQ wands and the chocolate the game is runnin out of items to give us